


little scenes

by huff_le_puff



Series: No Second Chances Allowed [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Buckbeak Has An Attitude, Buckbeak Is Not Dealing With Sirius Black, Deleted Scenes, Dialogue Heavy, Hair Braiding, Hippogriffs, Letters, Madam Pomfrey POV, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Mentioned Weasley Twins, Missing Scene, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aka sitting in a tree while it pours rain without a coat, but it’s a passing comment, talk about losing weight, talk about scoliosis/spines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: those scenes in the series that were too short or just simply weren’t vital to the plot! but they’re still hecking cute! i honestly just am obsessed with this series lmao.-if these scenes fit with a certain chapter, it will be noted both in here and in the chapter it goes with.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Poppy Pomfrey & Filius Flitwick
Series: No Second Chances Allowed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659640
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. The L’s - september 1993

**3rd September 1993**

**_Timeframe: Chapter Two of numbed by the liquid in this cup (3rd installment)_ **

“I call this meeting to order!” Luna shouted, hitting her hand against a pile of dirt. A worm flew up and hit Luna’s nose. 

Lydia laughed, straightening up in faux seriousness. “What is on the agenda for this meeting of the L’s?”

Clearing her throat, Luna said, “First, we shall decide if Neville is deemed worthy to join.”

Lydia glances at Neville. He was sitting against a tree, staring cross eyed at a moth that had landed on his nose. 

“And then?”

“If Neville passes the test-”

“Test?!” The moth flew away at Neville’s outburst, before landing on his forehead between his eyebrows. 

“-we shall look for a better suited name, as Neville is  _ not  _ an L. He is an N.” Luna shook her head solemnly, as if the letter was a dealbreaker. Perhaps it was. 

Neville raised his hand. “My surname is an L.”

“Hm,” Lydia tilted her head. “I suppose that gives you a point. But the question is, what will you bring to the L’s?”

“What do you want?”

Luna pointed a finger at him. “Can you make flower crowns?”

“And plaits!” Lydia shouted, “Can you weave flowers into our plaits.”

“Will you be part of our plaiting trains?”

“And pick berries with us?”

Neville nodded nervously. “Yeah! That sounds fun.”

Luna rapped Lydia’s arm, and they turned to huddle away from Neville. 

The boy fidgeted, twitching his nose to make the moth move. It didn’t. 

“What do you say?”

“Olives.”

“...What?”

“You asked.”

Lydia shook her head. “ _ About Neville _ .”

“Oh. I think we should let him in.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Lydia went to turn away, but Luna stopped her. “Let’s pretend we’re whispering still. It’s fun.”

After a few more seconds of whispering at each other, they turned to Neville. 

Luna crawled over and settled a dandelion behind his ear. “You are an L. But first, initiation.”

“Initiation?”

Lydia nodded seriously. “Yup! You gotta make flower crowns for everyone.”

“With as many flowers as you can find.”

Neville stood and walked into the forest, both girls linking their arms with his. 

The L’s had a new member. 


	2. gushing - september 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this random post because I wanted to post something lol

**9th September 1993**

_**Timeline: Between chapters three and four of numbed by the liquid in my cup. (3rd installment)** _

Poppy Elsie Pomfrey did not get attached to her patients, that was unprofessional. Or so she thought. In reality, she knew she got attached to her patients very easily. But really, who wouldn’t? When you saw a child grow from eleven to an adult, saw their heartbreaks and triumphs… Well, you got attached. 

Lydia McBrien was in her hospital wing more than most, and thus had gotten Poppy attached even faster than any other student. The matron didn’t expect for the girl to have done the same to any other of the staff, except perhaps her head of house. Poppy was wrong, and that didn’t happen often.

The second victim of Lydia McBrien’s charm was Filius Pois Flitwick. The man was not hard to be won over, but Lydia had done quite a number on him, even so. And the girl didn’t even know it! When Lydia had been excused from his class in her first year one too many times, he had come to Poppy. He had asked her if the girl was skipping, and she had explained as best she could, without breaking patient confidentiality, of course. Who do you think she is, a snitch?

After that, Filius had been coming to Poppy for weekly updates. 

“Poppy, my dear! How are you on this lovely day?”

She stared at him with an unhappy stare. 

“It is in the negatives outside, Filius, and the Headmaster will not implement heating in the castle. How do you think I am?”

The charms professor’s smile did not waver, she could give him that. Anyone else would wither under her gaze. It was a fun challenge. 

“Shall I make you a tea?”

“No, I’m apt to give myself poisoning with how many cups I’ve had today.”

He frowned. “It is still morning. Is everything alright?”

She sighed. “You remember what I explained was going on with Lydia’s spine?”

“Yes. She’s leaving at the end of next month to fix it, correct?’

“She is, but I fear it won’t be soon enough. Her curvature has nearly doubled since her last measurement.”

“I thought you were checking her weekly. With the Muggle machine.”

“I am. Her first measurement of the year was the first of this month, and today’s measurement… She went from twenty-two degrees to thirty-one. It nearly doubled!”

“Oh good Merlin. Is there nothing you can do?”

“Nothing of magical means. I fear giving her too many pain relievers, because she may become dependent on them, or possibly immune.”

“Oh, my. How is she feeling?”

“I hear she’s been overworking herself, and I can definitely tell. She lost nearly an entire stone since returning to school. I’m hoping she’ll take care of it before I must interfere. However, she seems to be handling the pain rather well.”

Filius hummed in concern. “Poor girl. I hope we can help her.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something, Filius. When she returns to school in January I’m sure she’ll need plenty of help. Obviously the Weasley twins will be overbearingly helpful, just like their mother.”

Filius gave a chuckle. “Have you noticed Lydia’s acquired the youngest Weasley as well? And if I’ve been hearing the gossip correctly, Ronald has been yelling at those who made fun of her Boggart.”

Poppy huffed. “As he should! Merlin, how a child can make fun of another for something like that…”

Filius clicked his tongue. “Don’t worry yourself, Poppy. All the gossip now is about Black.”

“Little miracles, I suppose? I do hope they catch him by time Lydia returns. Preferably by the end of this month, but you know the Ministry…”

“Incapable of doing anything other than taking money, yes.”

They shared a bitter laugh.

Then, “Oh poppy! Let me tell you of Lydia’s excellent spellwork in class just yesterday. She was first to get the charm-”

“As usual.”

They gushed like the proud mentors they were.


	3. bad news - september 1993

_**20th September 1993** _

Sitting on a thick stone windowsill, her twins sandwiching her, Lydia looked around at the people in this old storage room. 

Her Weasleys, her Luna, her Neville, her study group, and Rhys Bailey - her bitter boy. (No wonder he was so bitter, nearly everyone was glaring at him in suspicion. All because of his tie.)

She kicked her heels against the stone wall. 

Eventually, Ginny asked, “Why are we here?”

Sighing, Lydia grabbed each twin’s hands more firmly. They didn’t hesitate to scoot even closer. 

“I wanted to get all my...friends...together. I have news to share and I only wanna do it once.”

Neville was biting his lip, a sure sigh he was anxious. “Bad news?”

“Bad news. I’m sorry baby.” She let out a sigh.  _ Okay, on three I say it. One. Two. Thr-  _ “I’m leaving school to have a surgery that may render me dead or fix everything.”

Silence. 

A shaky laugh erupted from Heidi. “Yeah okay, what the bloody hell?”

Lydia gives an awkward smile. “Yeah, uh. I’m going away for a few months,” The twins’ grips tighten so hard she winces. “Probably until January, to get a surgery. By Muggles, to make my spine straight. If it works, then I’ll be able to breathe normally and my nausea should go away. But if not…”

She lets the words hang, and everyone is sober. 

They all look to Luna for her knowledge on what will happen. 

The girl softly says, “I think Lydia will be okay. Things are fuzzy from the Voice, but Lydia will be okay.”

Nearly everyone seems to relax, except the twins. 

Lydia will have to do some recon. 

“Come on, Fred, George! I’ll be okay!”

“No.”

“We’re not letting you out of our sight.”

“Not until we have to.”

She sighs. “At least let me change into my pyjamas.” She’s never had to comfort someone like this, never seen her twins so scared. But she’ll be for them. “I am  _ not  _ sleeping in my school uniform.”

George says, “Rosy.”

The small elf pops in, a daffodil behind her ear. “Rosy only be coming for Little Lydi. Not Misters.”

Lydia laughs. “Sorry to bother you, Rosy. Could you get my pyjamas? The boys don’t want to be alone.”

Rosy snaps her fingers, and Lydia is in soft red pyjamas. Rosy hugs Lydia, then she’s gone. 

The twins sneak her up to their common room, and Lee doesn’t even stir. 

But when the two won’t let her up to brush her teeth, she draws the line. 

“Babies, you’re okay. I’m okay. I won’t be going away until October, and I will most likely survive the surgery.”

“Most likely isn’t enough!”

George looks ready to cry, so Lydia huffs out a sigh, sits up against the headboard, and gently guides their heads to rest on her lap side by side. 

She lulls them to sleep by telling them the story of a girl and her two friends who opened a joke shop, and plaiting their hair. 


	4. coping - march 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fits between chapter 9 and 10 of liquid in this cup (part 3)

_**march 1993** _

The twigs on the ground cracked in half with quiet noises as whoever was stepping on them walked towards her. 

The tree she was sitting in was completely drenched, but she stayed secure in its branches. 

“Lydia, what are you doing?”

She whispered, “Being.”

The silence hung between them for a few minutes, until they clambered up onto the branch across from her. Lydia’s own branch moved as they used it to steady themselves. Lydia didn’t worry. Didn’t care. 

“Why are you...Being up here?” Fred asked. He reached to touch her untied hair, but dropped his hand at the last minute. He knew not to touch her. 

She opened her eyes, and pocketed her glasses. They were far enough from the castle her headache was slight. “It’s easy here.”

“What’s easy?”

Rain droplets fell into her eyes, making them burn. Her eyelashes were damp. 

“If I sit in the rain, I can drown in something other than my thoughts. It makes living easier.”

Fred shifted in his branch, and tilted to look her in the face. 

She met his eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. This is just a coping mechanism.”

“A harmful one! You’re gonna get the sniffles.”

She snorted. “Better that than be depressed. Besides, I can feel something out here. That’s good, isn’t it?”

Fred sighed, and didn’t say more. 


	5. summer 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of running to the most obvious place, Diagon Alley, Harry ran to a little flat in Sligo?

Today was terribly boring. 

She had woken to Stoner clawing at his wood post, and had felt a little more energetic than usual. 

Because she was always foolish on her energetic days, she sprung out of bed and took a shower. 

After feeding and watering Stoner, she decided to do the same for herself. 

Going into the fridge for eggs, she saw a small folded piece of notebook paper inside the carton. 

Granddaughter,

Your mom is picking up a second shift today at the Al’s shop, and I’ll be at the market until after dinner. In the fridge is some pasta. Heat up some canned greens with it for dinner please. 

Don’t leave the house unless impossible. I saw a group of men hanging around and I don’t want you hurt. They have the “vibe” as you say, of a mafia group. Please, be safe. 

I’ll try to call you on my break, but don’t worry if I don’t. 

Stay Vigilant. 

Love,

Grandfather

Smiling slightly, she climbed on the counter and tapped the radio that always sat on top of the fridge. Music began to play, and she hopped off to find a frying pan. 

As she fried the eggs, dancing to the music, she wondered what she would do that day. 

She didn’t have to wonder long. 

Just after she had shut the stove’s fire off and sat on the countertop to eat, a knock sounded on the door. 

Remembering her grandfather’s warning, she grabbed a kitchen knife out of the drawer and went to the door. 

Opening it, she didn’t see a mafia man. 

She saw Harry. A very beat up Harry. 

Dragging him in by his shirt, looking back a bad choice, she set the knife down in the table. 

“Uh-”

“Have you had breakfast?”

He blinked at her and she asked again. “Breakfast. Yes or no?”

“What day is it?”

“It’s Sunday, idiot.”

He went all wide eyed for a moment, then admitted, “I kind of left the Dursley’s on Friday.”

She snorted. “There’s no kind of about it, baby. Come on, the frying pan’s still warm. I’ll make you Sali Par Edu.”

“Huh?”

“What, you think I haven’t noticed you always reach for it first at breakfast. Well, if Parvati doesn’t get it all first that is.”

Harry blinked at her, and she simply ignored him. 

Eventually though, as she sprinkled the coriander over the ghee and tomatoes, she had to ask, “What brings you here? I assume you’ve run away, but why here?”

He rubbed his hands together nervously. 

“I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

“Anyone?”

“You hate Dumbledore, so I could trust you.”

She hummed. “Anyone else would have called him, right. I’m the future, I don’t think Luna would.” She paused. “Thanks, though. For...trusting me.”

Harry smiled at her, and it wasn’t hard to smile back. 

“Here you go, Lightning. One plate of Sali Par Edu, from Master Chef Lydia McBrien.”

After he ate, Lydia decided to ask more. 

“Harry, why did you run away? We should get a story straight.”

He chewed on his lip, but said, “I blew up my aunt.”

Lydia, though ashamed to admit it, laughed. 

“Okay seriously though.”

“...I blew up my aunt.”

“Oh shit, you’re serious. Uh...at least she was a bitch, right?”

He snorted. “Uncle Vernon nearly blew himself up, he was so angry! That one vein he has on his forehead turned nearly black, and that hasn’t happened since I asked why Dudley looked like a pig when I was three.”

Lydia was grinning, but she didn’t let herself do more than that. “I love you, oh my god. You’re the best.”

He rolled his eyes, and said, “I’m probably expelled. I got a letter last year because Donny used magic and now I’ve really used magic-”

“Purposely? Because you don’t sound the type to hurt on purpose.”

“It was an accident! Aunt Marge was just being so rude and she called my mum a-a bitch and drunk and I-Why are you twirling that knife?”

She shrugged. “Marge sounds awful. She makes my knife excited. Go on.”

“Um...Marge said it’s like dogs. A bitch will - I’m really not sure I should continue. Your knife is...jabbing the air.”

She looked down. “Huh, it is.” Shaking her head, she abandoned all questions except two.

“Anyone know you’re here?”

“I got off the Knight Bus in Dublin, then took a train to a few stops until I got to the town over. I don’t think I was followed.”

She nodded. “Alright, good. In that case, what shall we watch on television?”

When her grandfather entered after dinner that night, he stopped in the doorway. 

There was a boy sleeping in his granddaughter’s lap. In  his  chair!

“Lydia Beth-”

“Shh, Grandfather! You’ll wake him.”

Blinking he sat down on the coffee table in front of them. 

“What on earth?” He hissed, “I said no leaving!”

“I didn’t leave. He came to me. Come on, Grandfather, just today. Harry had to run away from his relatives’ house. His uncle is violent and I’m pretty sure he hits him. Tomorrow most of our world will be looking for Harry, and we can hide him for a bit.”

“...God help us, but fine.”

She beamed. 

“Thank you.”

“Mhm. Go on, I’ll put him in your Mom and I’d room, you get to bed.”

“We can-”

“ No sharing!”


	6. june 1994 - blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black gets threatened.

_**june 1994**_

Sirius Black had never thought he was easy to surprise. He usually did the surprising - surprised his mother, surprised Moony with gifts and antics, surprised Minnie with pranks. 

But then he started becoming surprised. Surprised that Wormtail would ever betray James and Lily, surprised they actually hadn’t given him a trial, surprised how damn easy it was to escape Azkaban, most of all - surprised at his godson. He look so much like James, but the eyes…

The point was, Sirius was being proved wrong again and again. This letter was no different. 

He’d only just settled in a cave with the Hippogriff (who he was calling Bucky) when it had arrived, clamped in the talons if a regular old barn owl. 

The owl had dropped it, then left quickly, leaving Bucky to sniff the letter and Sirius to frown. 

Was it Moony? Or maybe Harry had written him so soon? He couldn’t imagine it was Dumbledore or a Ministry worked. 

Bucky snorted, and walked to the other end of the cave, and Sirius opened the letter. What could go wrong?

__

_ Hi, you don’t know me, (well, besides the things I told Monte Crispo. Technically he’s you, right?) but I know all about you. _

__

“Yeah, kid, I guess he is.” Sirius couldn’t hold in a laugh. “This isn’t ominous at all.”

__

_ Did you actually like those crisps, or was it more of an I’ll-eat-anything type of hunger? _

__

“I liked the crisps. Hear that, Bucky? This kid gives me crisps. What’ve you done for me lately?”

Bucky snorted again. 

__

_ Don’t worry about me telling anyone of your escape, animagus form, or Harry’s relation to you and your escape. I’m not a snitch.  _

__

“Is this blackmail? I feel like it’s blackmail. One wrong move and everyone knows everything. How does she even know about Harry? Or my escape?” He sighed, dragging a finger through his matted hair. “This kid.”

__

_ As I am all three of those things however, it would only have me sent to a mental facility. _

__

“Isn’t that the bloody truth. Poor kid, she’s aware at such a young age. Only gets worse from there, Bucky. That’s why we say down with the system. Can you say that? Down with the system!”

__

Bucky could not, or would not, say it. Perhaps he was a fan of the system. 

__

_ Really, there’s too much “safe” material.  _

“HAH! This kid, I love her.”

__

_ Actually, is there another magical library around? _

__

“And...suddenly she’s Moony. Merlin, they’d get a kick out of each other.”

__

_ By the way, if you hurt Harry the dementors will seem like angels compared to what I can do to you. :) _

__

“Oh bloody hell, she’s actually scary. Why the smile? That’s, that’s not friendly. That was a threat, Bucky. A little girl threatened me, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. And I’m scared!”

__

Bucky stares at him. 

__

Finally, Sirius sighed. “Alright, let’s see if I can steal some parchment. I saw a nice house down the road, could probably break in through the doggy door…”


	7. "Is this the one where I die?" - 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a moment between Harry and Lydia just before the third Triwizard Task.

Lydia was sitting with Harry in an empty classroom, a few old desks had been transfigured into a couch, running her hands through his hair. His head shifted where it was on her lap, and he asked,

“Do you think this one will be it?”

“Elaborate.”

He shifted to look her in the stomach, so he didn’t have to see her face. “This last task, is this the one where I die?”

She scratched his scalp a little bit while she thought. 

It was unlike Harry to make himself so vulnerable. But maybe that was all the more reason to worry. 

“How come you don’t have a death wish suddenly?”

He snorted. “I’ve never had a death wish.”

She snorted into her fist. “Yeah, try again.”

“I don’t! I just don’t believe I can die.”

She stop playing with his hair, which caused a whine, and instead glared at his skull. “Wow. The modesty of the boy who lived, everyone! The Prophet will  _ love  _ this.”

“Piss off,” He laughed, shoving at her. “Let’s be honest. I can’t die.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“No, really! Faced Voldemort as a baby, survived. I literally burned Quirrell’s face off, survived. I was bitten by a basilisk, survived. I-”

“Alright, alright, I get it. Jump off the Astronomy tower then.”

“What?”

“If you can’t die, jump off. I want to see the lecture Hermione gives you.”

He pouted and snuggled deeper. 


	8. house, not a home - july 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between Lydia's conversation with her father and arriving back in Sligo. (chapter one, the rebranding)

Lydia sighed, tiptoeing back into Nicky’s room. There was no sense calling it hers, since this house hadn’t been a home in at least ten years. 

She crouched beside Nicky, who was sleeping with his face pressed into one of her old stuffed animals. 

They had found a box of her old things in the attic one day while everyone was out, and she’d nicked a few things for her brother. 

“Nicky, baby, wake up.”

He squished his nose up adorably. 

She pushed at his shoulder. “Come on, wake up.”

He rolled over. 

“Oi,  _ wake up! _ ”

This time he did blink his eyes open, likely because she had flicked his nose. 

“Hey!”

She grinned a little. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

He glared at her, but it did nothing because he was still sleepy. 

“Why’d you wake me? Sun is sleepy still.”

She smiled a little and whispered, “Want to go on an adventure? I’m gonna take you to meet my friends.”

He shot up. “Really?!”

“Yes. But we have to get packed really quickly. Find a bag.”

By the time twenty minutes had passed, Nicky had a plastic grocery bag filled with clothes and the stuffed animal he liked, along with a few small wooden figures he liked to play house with. 

Lydia hadn’t really unpacked, so she just changed her clothes and redid her hair in its tie.

“Off to Ireland then, bub.”

“Are there leprechauns?”

She sighed and shook her head. 

“ _ No!  _ And do not ask anyone else that. It’s rude.”

He pouted, until he spotted someone with a glowing ball of light. “WOAH!”

She shushed him and looked over, grinning. 

Lifting Nicky to settle on her hip, Lydia ran to the man. 

“Professor Lupin! Thank you for coming.”

He smiled at her, looking exhausted. “It was no problem, Lydia. I have a second associate to take your brother.”

She bit her lip. “To be honest, I hadn’t thought to who would take Nicky.”

He smiled at her and snapped his fingers. 

A dog came trotting from behind a bush. 

Lydia looked around suspiciously then hissed, “Crispo, what if someone sees? Argrig hasn’t-”

Crispo, now Sirius, shook his head with a laugh. “Kid, chill. If anyone here sees me it’ll just throw the Ministry off my track. ‘sides, I wanted to meet the kid I’ve heard almost nothing about.”

She laughed awkwardly. “ _ Anyway.  _ We should get going, Nicky hasn’t slept much. Thank you for coming, by the way. I know you didn’t expect a second passenger…”

Professor Lupin shrugged. “I was planning to bring Sirius anyway, he needs to get out of the house more.”

“The house?”

Sirius put a finger to his lips. “Nuh-uh, not yet. We’ll need to make a couple stops to Apparate all the way to England. Now, who is this kid?”

Nicky waved shyly from Lydia’s hip. “I’m Nicky.”

“Hi there, Nicky. I’m Sirius, and this is my friend Remus. Remus is going to do a magic trick and take Lydia to Ireland. Then I’m going to do a magic trick and take you to Ireland. Are you ready?”

Nicky nodded, and Lydia passed him to Sirius’ arms. “Hold tight, okay Bub?”

“Okay, Lydi.”

Then, Sirius and Nicky were gone. 

Professor Lupin held out his arm. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”


	9. "Saying something doesn't make it true." - july 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and her mom fight over her dad. (Set in chapter one of the rebranding.)

Lydia had been home three days before her mom even noticed. She felt hurt, admittedly, but it wasn't overly surprising. Her mom often forgot anything but her job existed sometimes.

Their knock came on her door, two taps then a real knock, and Lydia called from her bed to come in.

The door opened slowly, and Lydia glanced up from her book when her mom finally entered.

“What’s up, Mom?”

“Can I sit?”

Lydia simply gestured to her desk chair, and her mom took the invitation.

“So, how was your dad’s?”

Lydia shrugged. “FIne.”

Her mom gestured to Nicky, who was asleep with his head on Lydia’s legs and clutching his stuffie. 

“So, that’s a new thing.”

“His name is Nicolas, and he’s not a thing.”

Her mom sighed. “Right. Um, your grandfather says he’s staying?”

Lydia did have sympathy for her mom. Seeing the product of your husband’s affair couldn’t be pleasant.

“He’s my brother, mom. He needed a home.”

“...Yeah, your grandfather said as much.” SHe cleared her throat. “So, uh, did you have fun with your dad?”

Lydia snorted, carefully not to shake Nicky’s head.

“Yeah, and my friends are star students.” She paused at her mom’s confused look. Of course she wouldn’t understand, did she even know the twins’ names? “Nevermind.”

Her mom fidgeted. “So is that a no?”

“of course it is, Dad’s a class A asshole.”

“He is not! He-he’s a wonderful man! He loves you, he worries.”

Lydia couldn’t help a laugh. “Yeah, sure. He shot my foot so many times because he loves me. He restricts my food because he loves me. He lets the cousins tackle me because he loves me. He-”

“You don’t even know your father! He was so loving!”

“No, he wasn’t Mom. That...That’s not love. That is an insane man who kills people. That is a man that calls his children  _ assets _ rather than people. That is a man who drives his family away, then creates a new one to replace them! That’s what he did. He  _ replaced us _ , then shoved his kid off until he got bored again!”

There was silence for a few minutes, with her mom’s breath heaving in silent cries.

Lydia went back to her book, petting Nicky’s hair, when her mom finally spoke again.

“He used to be nice, you now.”

“Well I never felt it. I’ve never seen it. So how am I to know?”

Her mom sighed. “He loved you.”

Lydia snorted, and gently moved Nicky’s head off her legs.

She stood, and said in a low voice, “Saying that doesn’t make it true. Know how I know that? I tell my friends you’re around, and it still isn’t fucking true.”

She pulled her blanket over Nicky’s curled up body, and passed by her mom as she left.

Her mom followed.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“OUT!”


	10. the flower charm - august 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a necklace from Lydia. Set in chapter one of the rebranding.

When Harry read Lydia’s letter, he was reasonably nervous. The girl was terrifying, and about as close to the twins anyone could get. While it was very nice of her to write him and send chocolate bars, she had then admitted to attaching things to them. You cannot tell him that doesn’t reek of prank suspicion. 

He’s allowed to be scared, okay? All the girls he knows are terrifying, cut him some slack.

The only reason he even touches the mar bars is because Hedwig had started pecking at the wrapper, and he didn’t think owls could have chocolate.

He carefully peeled the tape from the letter, cringing at the ripping of paper.

Flipping to where the nutrition facts were printed on the wrapper, he spotted a thin jewelry chain with a few charms already attached; A flower, a ribbon, a broomstick, a moon, and a lion. Doing the same on the second bar, he saw a gold lightning bolt charm.

Chuckling to himself, he muttered, “Jeez, Lydia, you need to let go of the lightning thing.”

He slid the charm on the chain and fastened it behind his neck, tucking it in his shirt so the Dursleys wouldn’t see if they came bursting in.

Then, he reread what he was supposed to do. 

“Press the flower charm. Jus...press it?”

He lightly squeezed the charm, which kind of resembled the daisy necklace Lydia wore, and it grew slightly warm in his fingers, vibrating for a moment.

A voice came from the other end, the charm vibrating on beat with it.

“Fuck yeah, you listened!”   
“L-Lydia?”

“The one and only, lightning. Like it?”

“How did you do this? It’s like a phone but…”

He could hear her smug tone. “But not one? I made a charm similar to a Floo, except obviously different. So...like it?”

Her tone was slightly nervous, and Harry hurried to assure her. “Yeah! It’s brilliant, Lydia. WHo do the other charms belong to, if you’re the flower?”

A second voice came from the flower, Ginny’s. “Lydia, Mum says it’s lunch time.”

“Just a min, Ginny. I’m talking Harry through the charms.”

Ginny gave an excited laugh, and Harry heard the sound of her flopping onto a bed or chair.

“Mine’s the broomstick! Luna’s is the moon.”

Two more voices came from the charm.

“Freddie’s got the ribbon, and mine’s the lion head. Hi, by the way, this is George.”

Lydia laughed. “That’s it, Harry. If you need to reach us for an emergency, or just want to talk, pess the charms for a couple seconds and we should pick up. If someone is calling you, the charm will warm up and buzz a little, but silently.”

Harry hummed, lacking what to say. “SO you’re all...together?”

Lydia sighed. “Yeah, I just got here a day ago. Don’t worry, you're missing absolutely nothing about the Order. We’ve tried listening, but we’re always caught.”

Harry groaned. “Least you all get to be together.”

There was silence for a moment, then one of the twins said, “Yeah, sorry mate. We wish you were here, too.”

Mrs. Weasley yelled distantly in the distance, and Lydia sighed.

“Gotta go, now. Mrs. Weasley made lunch and we’re late. Talk later?”

“Yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll call after everyone here is asleep.”

“Awesome. See ya, Lightning.”

“See you.”

He’s not sure if this will make missing his friends easier or not. He noticed Hermione and Ron didn’t have a charm.

Though, he was still angry at them, so maybe it was a good thing.


	11. she needed them - july 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia needs alone time with her twins, but not everyone understands that. Set any time between when Lydia arrives at HQ and Harry arrives. (the rebranding)

Lydia hadn’t been left alone very much since coming to Grimmauld. She’s sure the twins have noticed her quick decline, even if no one else has. 

She knows they have when, at dinner, George leans over and whispers in her ear, “Our room, midnight.” 

She didn’t visibly respond, only saying, “Ha! Imagine Madam Pomfrey’s face if you brought me in with sprouts in my ears. She’d kill you!” 

The twins grinned. They understood. 

She went at midnight, having to tiptoe her way through the long halls and carefully avoid any adults. 

Luckily, the only ones up at such a time were Sirius and Moody, both of whom hadn’t really cared. 

Sirius had asked her to use protection if she went to see Harry, and Moody told her constant vigilance. At least he hadn’t yelled it this time. 

Immediately upon entering their room they hugged her, and she sighed as her body went lax. 

“Bloody hell, Princess, tell us before you run yourself dry next time!” 

“What did it this time?” 

She gave a huge sigh as they lowered themselves, and her, to the carpeted floor. 

“All this cleaning means I don’t have the energy to ignore Hermione and your brother like I usually do. Add that to needing to entertain Nicky, I’m fucking exhausted. And your mum is always upset with me for not finishing my meals.” 

“Was your dad strict with them again?” 

She snorted. “Of course he was.” 

They gave each other worried looks, and she lifted a hand to touch Fred’s cheek. 

“I’m alright, or I will be. I can eat a full plate at one meal a day now, it’s improved.” 

George held her hand, which shook. “Is this happening more often?” 

“Yeah, not enough nutrition.” 

She ignored their worried looks, and instead asked, will you two brush out my hair? My scalp is sore from never letting it down.” 

It was hours later that people began to wake, but they fell asleep. 

When Hermione found them, they were still on the floor, all asleep and with Lydia’s hair fanning across their bodies. 

“Why are you asleep in here?!” 

The twins woke with a start, protecting Lydia’s head from falling to the floor. 

“Hush up, she’s asleep!” 

“Bloody rude.” 

When Ron followed inside, along with Mr. Weasley and Remus, Lydia finally woke. 

“What’s going on?” 

Mr. Weasley sighs. “Lydia, did you sneak up here last night?” 

Hermione huffs. “She did! She’s in a boy’s room!” 

“Two boys, technically,” adds Ron, but no one minded him. 

“Yeah, I’ve been sneaking into their room for years, and it’s never been a problem. Sirius doesn’t mind, and neither does Mrs. Weasley. What’s the problem?” 

Remus pinches his nose bridge. “I think Hermione is upset because you were given a room and didn’t use it.” 

George glared at his hand, petting Lydia’s hair. 

“She needed us. Why is that a crime?” 

Hermione suddenly noticed something. “How come they get to touch your hair? You always threaten Lavender when she tries.” 

“Because I actually trust these idiots.” 

She looked hurt. “And you don’t trust us? You’ve not had your hair down once all summer.” 

Lydia, still very tired, simply agreed. “No, I don’t trust y’all. I don’t even trust Madam Pomfrey with my hair, why would I trust a bunch of people I don’t know?” 

“They’re the Order! You have to trust them!” 

She stood and put her hair into its usual ponytail with one swift motion. 

“It isn’t up to you who I trust, Hermione. I trust Ginny, Luna, Fred, and George with my hair. No one else.” 

She stepped back so the twins could hold her, and watched as Hermione huffed again before leaving, muttering to Ron. 

Mr. Weasley gave an awkward sort of smile and left, leaving just Remus. 

“Lydia, I am very sorry we woke you and that we have not earned your trust.” 

She sighed. “Please don’t apologize for the trust thing, Remus. It took the twins years to earn it. Next time please just let us sleep, however.” 

Remus nodded, smiling a little. “Ah, just try not to get caught next time? I understand as teenagers you have...urges-” 

Fred laughed, loud. “Nah, Mate. We don’t do that sort of thing with our little Lydia. Notice we’re fully clothed, please.” 

Lydia punched him in the arm, grinning. “Idiot he is, but Fred’s right. The twins and I are friends, good friends. They were telling the truth when they said I needed them.” 

Remus nodded. “Sometimes you need your best friends. I understa


	12. unexpected passenger - august 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets picked up from the States, but there’s an unexpected passenger coming with. Her companions don’t seem to mind, thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in chapter one of “the rebranding” just before she arrives in Ireland.

Lydia sighed, tiptoeing back into Nicky’s room. There was no sense calling it hers, since this house hadn’t been a home in at least ten years. 

She crouched beside Nicky, who was sleeping with his face pressed into one of her old stuffed animals. 

They had found a box of her old things in the attic one day while everyone was out, and she’d nicked a few things for her brother. 

“Nicky, baby, wake up.”

He squished his nose up adorably. 

She pushed at his shoulder. “Come on, wake up.”

He rolled over. 

“Oi,  _ wake up! _ ”

This time he did blink his eyes open, likely because she had flicked his nose. 

“Hey!”

She grinned a little. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

He glared at her, but it did nothing because he was still sleepy. 

“Why’d you wake me? Sun is sleepy still.”

She smiled a little and whispered, “Want to go on an adventure? I’m gonna take you to meet my friends.”

He shot up. “Really?!”

“Yes. But we have to get packed really quickly. Find a bag.”

By the time twenty minutes had passed, Nicky had a plastic grocery bag filled with clothes and the stuffed animal he liked, along with a few small wooden figures he liked to play house with. 

Lydia hadn’t really unpacked, so she just changed her clothes and redid her hair in its tie.

“Off to Ireland then, bub.”

“Are there leprechauns?”

She sighed and shook her head. 

“ _ No!  _ And do not ask anyone else that. It’s rude.”

He pouted, until he spotted someone with a glowing ball of light. “WOAH!”

She shushed him and looked over, grinning. 

Lifting Nicky to settle on her hip, Lydia ran to the man. 

“Professor Lupin! Thank you for coming.”

He smiled at her, looking exhausted. “It was no problem, Lydia. I have a second associate to take your brother.”

She bit her lip. “To be honest, I hadn’t thought to who would take Nicky.”

He smiled at her and snapped his fingers. 

A dog came trotting from behind a bush. 

Lydia looked around suspiciously then hissed, “Crispo, what if someone sees? Argrig hasn’t-”

Crispo, now Sirius, shook his head with a laugh. “Kid, chill. If anyone here sees me it’ll just throw the Ministry off my track. ‘sides, I wanted to meet the kid I’ve heard almost nothing about.”

She laughed awkwardly. “ _ Anyway.  _ We should get going, Nicky hasn’t slept much. Thank you for coming, by the way. I know you didn’t expect a second passenger…”

Professor Lupin shrugged. “I was planning to bring Sirius anyway, he needs to get out of the house more.”

“The house?”

Sirius put a finger to his lips. “Nuh-uh, not yet. We’ll need to make a couple stops to Apparate all the way to England. Now, who is this kid?”

Nicky waved shyly from Lydia’s hip. “I’m Nicky.”

“Hi there, Nicky. I’m Sirius, and this is my friend Remus. Remus is going to do a magic trick and take Lydia to Ireland. Then I’m going to do a magic trick and take you to Ireland. Are you ready?”

Nicky nodded, and Lydia passed him to Sirius’ arms. “Hold tight, okay Bub?”

“Okay, Lydi.”

Then, Sirius and Nicky were gone. 

Professor Lupin held out his arm. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”


	13. lydia’s prank - june 1996

Fred and George didn’t expect an owl to fly through their open window while they ate dinner just a month after abandoning their education for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, but it came anyway, sailing like a torpedo into the papers they had spread out on the floor. 

Oh, that’s right, they don’t have a table. They’re eating dinner on the floor. Though, their Mum would be ashamed they were calling cereal sprinkled with cinnamon dinner. But hey, you do what you’ve got to when you’re building a business. 

“Is that Katie’s owl?”

“Yeah, Copernicus. C’mere buddy, is that for us?”

It was a box, tied together with a shoestring. That in itself was suspicious and should have sent them running. 

They were excited. 

They each pulled one end of the string, the knot coming undone and the box’s flaps opening of their own accord.

“Huh,” George muttered when nothing popped out, “I dare you to look.”

Rolling his eyes, Fred peeked his head in fully. 

Inside, was a smaller box and note. 

“Oh for - another box!”

George snorted. 

“Did we upset Katie before we left, and this is our punishment?”

Fred scanned the note. 

“No, this is from Lee. Apparently Lydia pulled a prank so massive there weren’t any owls left for him to use. All the students have been writing home about it.”

George grinned. 

“Lydia played a prank  _ that  _ brilliant?! What else does it say?”

Fred scanned the note in silence for a moment, then relayed, “He says it was  _ Marauder worthy!  _ And he’s put his memories of the entire day - save his morning wank - in a vial. We just have to use a borrowed pensieve, apparently that’s in the other box. It’s Luna’s dad’s.”

They opened the other box, and saw one vial of silvery liquid in a taped up vial. Beside it was a shallow stone bowl, with runes and gemstones along the rim. 

“So do we...dump it in?”

“I think? I mean, what else?”

So, they tore the tape off and dumped the liquid memories in the bowl. 

They didn’t have to wonder what to do next, because when he went to adjust the bowl, Fred finger dipped inside by accident and he suddenly slumped. 

“Uh...Freddie? Are you - are you alright?” When he got no response, George sighed. “Alright, if we go down we go down together.” 

He stuck his finger in and too slumped. 

They found themselves in the Great Hall, and ran to the table that used to be their unofficially designated spot. Lee was sitting beside Lydia, where they usually sat, Neville on her other side. Things hadn’t changed much, except the window they had crashed through still wasn’t fixed. 

They crept closer to their friends to hear what they were saying. 

_ “I didn’t know she was making a speech today. Did you do something else?” Ginny hissed around her spot by Lee.  _

Lydia shook her head subtly. She grinned a little. 

_ “No, but it’ll make it even grander. Col, get your camera rolling and hidden.” _

Across from Natalie as he usually was, but next to Katie now, Colin hid his camera in his bag and aimed it toward where Umbridge was gearing up for a speech. 

They didn’t pay much attention to what she was saying at first, more focused on their friends. 

When they  _ did  _ tune in, however, they couldn’t help their shock. 

_ “-who takes joy in mutilating children and I eat cats.” _

“Lydia, you  _ didn’t! _ ”

“She did!” Fred exclaimed giddily. 

They looked back in time to see McGonagall keep a professor from stopping Umbridge’s confused and panicked yelling about cats.

Lydia was laughing with the rest of the students, Neville whispering in her ear. 

_ “Look, they’re already writing home.” _

In fact, nearly every single student was writing letters to their parents. It was insanity. People were scrambling for quills, ripping up Daily Prophets to have something to write on. 

“Georgie!” Fred exclaimed, nudging his twin and pointing where Umbridge had just turned. On her back was lettering. 

“Does that say-?”

“I think it does.”

“She’s absolutely mad.”

“But so brilliant!”

The robe she wore had stitching that read:  **Minister’s Secret Lover <3**

There was an honest to god heart stitched in.

Umbridge began to run, and when Colin sprinted after her, still filming, the twins’ knees buckled with their laughter. 

“That absolute mad lad!”

“He’s insane!”

“I love him!”

The room or whatever they were in darkened, then brightened again. This time, they were in what used to be their Defense class. 

Lee was sitting next to Angelina as always, and she was doodling a quidditch field in her notes. 

“ _ I eat cats! _ ” Umbridge was yelling, tears streaming down her face. There were seven cats biting and scratching her. An eighth trotted through the classroom door and jumped onto her back, biting at her ear. 

She sobbed loudly. 

Things darkened again, and then they were running next to Lee in the common room. 

He was running to Lydia, who had just walked through the portrait. Ginny was latched to her side, looking elated. 

_ “It was you, wasn’t it?”  _ Lee asked in a voice hushed with excitement. 

_ “Who else would it be?” _

Lydia's cheeks were flushed with a happiness they hadn’t seen often. 

Lee squeezed her tight in a hug. Fred and George wished they could do the same. 

_ “The cats, how’d you do that? I saw McGonagall looking like she was tempted to sniff her!” _

_ “Rosemary, doused her clothes in it. Cats hate the smell.” _

Fred sighed happily. 

“Our brilliant Princess.”

“So brilliant.”

_ “-Okay, and the notes?” Lee was saying, “Why can’t she see them?” _

_ “I put a charm keyed to her spit on them so she can’t see them. Lucky for us, she spits a lot when she talks.” _

_ “You’re so brilliant! Okay, I’m gonna go send my memory to the twins. They’ll be so proud.” _

She laughed.

_ “Are you really?” _

_ “Well, not the whole day,”  _ Lee winked,  _ “I had quite the steamy dream, you see -” _

_ “Stop talking or I’m telling Angelina it was about her!” _

He squeaked and sprinted away, leaving Lydia laughing.

They felt a tug on their hands, and then they were back in their kitchen again. 

They collapsed on each other, laughing so hard their bodies ached. 

“Merlin, she’s brilliant.”

“Your crush is coming back, Georgie?”

George shoved Fred off of him. 

“It never left, Freddie.”

Fred leaned against the floor. 

“We should send her something. As a reward for such a prank, you know.”

“But what? Does she need anything?”

Fred hummed as he thought.

“Winter’s over, and mum made her gloves and a hat so she’s good there…”

“She’s got a couple more months of Hogwarts’ food...what about candy? We could lip down to Honeydukes.”

“That’s in Hogsmeade, idiot. But there is that second hand book shop! She always wants to go in but never lets herself.”

George clapped his hands. 

“Then it’s settled! Come on, we can find some better groceries while we’re out.”

“What, you don’t like my cinnamon cereal?”

“I can  _ hear  _ Mum scolding us about poor diets.”

The next morning, Lydia would receive an owl loaded down with sixteen books, all secondhand. She would have them hidden by Ginny so she actually went to her lessons, and she would pout about it. 

It was adorable. 


	14. summer 1996

Lydia heard the shuffle of blankets in the bed next to hers, and nearly sighed. She just wanted sleep. Tomorrow was Charms and she didn’t want to worry Professor Flitwick more than she already had with the hand thing. He’d probably go to Mam, and then they’d both be overdosing on tea. (Yes, she calls her Mam in her head. What about it?)

“Lyd-Lydia,” Ginny hissed. 

Lydia was tempted to ignore her, she really was. 

But then, “How tall are you?”

She turned around, propping herself up with the hand that wasn’t stinging. 

“What the fuck, Ginny? It’s nearly dawn.”

“How tall are you?”

“I dunno, five foot eight, I think. Why?”

Ginny frowned. 

“Why are you so tall?”

Lydia stared blankly at her. 

Ginny added, “Don’t they make blankets for tall people? Your ankles look cold. Oh! What does Hagrid do? He’s really tall.”

Lydia turned into her back and stared up at the ceiling of Ginny’s dorm room. 

Freya and Bonnie were asleep in the former’s bed, Freya having offered hers to Lydia and Natalie while Luna slept with Ginny in hers. 

“Gin, I don’t know. My ankles are always cold, unless i’m wearing outrageously long socks.”

Ginny pouted, Lydia could tell by the adorable sigh she gave. 

“Poor ankles. Hey, Lydia?”

“Oh good god, what?”

The sound of Ginny’s legs shifting beneath the sheets was the only sound for a moment, then, “I think I like girls, and guys. Is that okay?”

Lydia faces her again, trying not to wake Natalie as she turns. 

“Of course it is, Gin. Who is it?”

Ginny nods her head towards Luna, who lets out a snore. 

Ginny smiles sappily. 

Grinning, Lydia lays back down. 

“I ever tell you my first kiss was with a girl?”

“No!”

She laughed. 

“Yeah, it was. She was a Muggle, named Eloise. She gave me oranges, and had pink hair. We kissed in a cornfield.”

“When?”

“Ah... Summer before my fourth year? I think? I only ever told George and Fred, and that’s just because I needed to tell someone. I didn’t think it was okay either, but they did.”

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. 

“So they were...they were alright with it?”

“Mhm. Don’t worry about them. I haven’t told your other brothers, or your parents, but I doubt they’ll care. Your parents raised y’all to live everyone, didn’t they?”

With a short, Ginny said, “Not quite so literally, I don’t think. But yeah, you’re right. Um...does your parents know?”

“Dad does, but he wasn’t so nice. It’s why I told the twins, I needed it to be okay.”

Ginny hummed, and the sound of her hair against the pillowcase meant she’d nodded. 

“Sorry for keeping you up.”

“Don’t be, I’m glad you told me. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just scary, you know? I’m supposed to marry a guy, and I like girls.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to do anything. It might be an expectation, but I’m expected to write a History essay and I’m not gonna.”

Ginny snorted out another laugh. 

“Thank you, Lydia.”

“Always here, little red. Say, we can point out cute girls together now!”

Ginny rolled over again, but Lydia could hear her snickering. 


End file.
